<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi arcoíris by MakotaTaeny9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568948">Mi arcoíris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotaTaeny9/pseuds/MakotaTaeny9'>MakotaTaeny9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotaTaeny9/pseuds/MakotaTaeny9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo perdió todo por seguir su corazón. Pero la vida la premió con una esperanza en pañales. Evilcharming con un Evilcharmingcito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi arcoíris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mi arcoíris</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en pleno Central Park, se encontraba la bella morena que antes fue una reina.</p><p>Era una agradable tarde de primavera y ella no desaprovechó el clima decidiendo hacer un día de campo. Hacía poco tiempo que vivía en Nueva York.</p><p>Recordar por qué había ido a vivir allí le partía el alma. Por seguir a su corazón lo había perdido todo… pero también la vida la había recompensado.</p><p>Bajó su mirada y sus ojos se conectaron con el azul más puro que había visto en su vida.</p><p>El pequeño de apenas tres meses, le devolvía la mirada mientras movía manos y pies gorjeando quién sabe qué, y reglándole aquella sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre. Tenía cierto parecido a Henry cuando tenía esta edad.</p><p>Henry… Su pequeño príncipe. Suponía que ahora era verdaderamente feliz al tener a como él llamaba, su "verdadera madre" y su "verdadera familia" completa.</p><p>Y pensar que tuvo una pequeña esperanza, cuando ella y David compartieron la custodia, mientras trabajaron juntos para traer a Snow y la salvadora de regreso del bosque encantado.</p><p>Pero esa esperanza se esfumó en el momento en que le gritó a la cara que no era más que una bruja malvada, que lo único que quería era destruir a su familia.</p><p>Y solo por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado del príncipe encantador.</p><p>Sonrió. Le fue imposible no enamorarse de ese hombre.</p><p>Tan protector, tan guapo, tan valiente, tan…</p><p>Suspiró mirando a su pequeño. Era una mezcla perfecta entre los dos. Los hermosos ojos de David, una pequeña y respingona nariz, definitivamente de ella. Mejillas sonrosadas, completamente adorable. La poca pelusa que tenia por cabello era definitivamente oscura, pero no como el suyo, quizás era más como el castaño de Henry. Casi nunca lloraba a menos que fuera para pedir que lo alimentaran, eso lo había heredado absolutamente de David.</p><p>Ese pequeño humano rebosante de alegría, se había convertido en el único pilar que la mantuvo de pie luego de dejar Storybrooke. ¡Y claro! Como olvidarlo. También Ruby, Jefferson y Grace fueron de mucho apoyo.</p><p>La abuelita y Ruby fueron las únicas testigos de lo que ocurría entre ella y David. Y aunque en un principio se opusieron, no se pudieron negar a prestarle ayuda cuando todo explotó. Henry no la quería cerca y David debía volver con su mujer. Después de todo, él no era suyo y nunca lo sería.</p><p>Salió de sus recuerdos al oír como el bebé se quejaba. El pequeño se frotaba los ojitos con los puños, y bostezaba, obviamente tenía sueño, pero el joven príncipe se había acostumbrado ya a escuchar un cuento antes de dormir. Seguramente era porque durante todo el embarazo ella le leía a la pancita.</p><p>-¿Que ocurre mi amor? ¿Ya quieres tu siesta?-. Le preguntó y el bebé gorjeó en respuesta haciéndola reír.</p><p>-¿Ya tan pronto quieres hablar? Mmm no te apures tanto… quiero disfrutar más tiempo contigo. Si sigues así de apurón pronto comenzaras a caminar, te iras a la escuela y luego me traerás a una chica que me dirá suegra-. Le dijo, terminando la última frase seriamente. Y el pequeño la miraba atento con el seño fruncido como si entendiera. Luego soltó una carcajada, contagiando a su madre –Si… tienes razón, aún eres muy pequeño. ¿Qué tal si comienzo con la historia, mi pequeño James? ¿Si? Entonces vamos allá.</p><p>Érase una vez en lo alto de los cielos un lindo y poderoso sol que reinaba en los cielos cada día y conseguía calentar la vida en la tierra. El poderoso sol, a menudo tenía que enfrentarse a las nubes de lluvia que amenazaban con cubrirlo y acabar así con el calor y la luz de la tierra. A veces en ese enfrentamiento vencía el sol y las nubes se retiraban y otras veces vencían las nubes y al sol no le quedaba más remedio que retirarse. Sin embardo de este modo se podía mantener el equilibrio y los campos de la tierra eran regados con el agua de la lluvia y calentados por el sol, la secuencia de sol y de lluvia daba lugar a la vida.</p><p>Ocurrió entonces que una pequeña nube intentó enfrentarse al sol. El poderoso rey de los cielos, pensando en la osadía de la pequeña nube al pretender vencerle sola, sin la compañía de las otras nubes, se acercó a advertirle y pedirle que por favor se retirase. Pero la nube le respondió con argumentos. De este modo ocurrió que ni llovía ni salía el sol, ya que ambos pasaban largas horas discutiendo y argumentando. Tanto tiempo pasaron juntos que el sol se enamoró de la pequeña nube y la pequeña nube se enamoró del sol. Y los cielos seguían sin lluvia y sin sol, tuvo que intervenir la luna y las demás nubes. "¡Qué locura es esta!" exclamaron alarmadas, "¿Cuándo se ha visto que el sol se enamore de una nube?".</p><p>La mente de Regina no pudo evitar asemejar el cuento con lo que había ocurrido entre ella y David.</p><p>Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, cuidando de Henry cuando este comenzó con las pesadillas. Y más aún luego de lo que ocurrió en los establos con Daniel.</p><p>Ese día David había vuelto por ella. Quizás fuera por su instinto innato de proteger, o quizás fuera para asegurarse de que Daniel estuviera bajo control y no lastimara a nadie más. Pero el hecho es que volvió.</p><p>Y se la encontró a ella, hecha un mar de lágrimas sin poderse controlar. La envolvió con sus brazos y contuvo su mundo cuando se venía a bajo.</p><p>Despertó unas horas después, en su habitación en la mansión, con Henry aferrado a su cintura y David sentado en una silla a un costado de la cama, en una posición para nada cómoda. No supo porqué, pero se desenredó de Henry y se acercó a David, despertándolo en silencio.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>-David-. Frunció el ceño, su voz sonaba un poco más ronca de lo normal, aun más ronca de lo que era cuando se despertaba. –David-. Trató nuevamente y esta vez David abrió los ojos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Eh?¿Que? oh Regina… ¿Qué haces en pie? Ve a la cama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No puedo dejarte dormir ahí en esa silla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No te preocupes, no me volveré a dormir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Olvídalo, has estado corriendo de aquí para allá estos días-. Dijo cogiéndolo del brazo y sacándolo de la silla –Ven a la cama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Qué?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Que vengas a la cama, recuéstate al lado de Henry-. Le dijo, pero el rubio seguia ahí de pie mirándola –No te voy a violar encantador, iré a hacer la cena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, debes descansar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No lo necesito, estoy bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eso no es lo que dice tu cuello-. Dijo el rubio indicándole con la cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Mi cuello? ¿Qué tiene mi cuello?-. Preguntó tocándose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tienes claramente una mano marcada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ante eso Regina se separó de él y se acercó al espejo que tenia en la habitación. Tenía razón, los cinco dedos marcaban su delicada piel en púrpura. De ahí que su voz fuera más ronca y le molestara para tragar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Henry estaba muy asustado cuando te vio, no quiso separarse de ti en ningún momento, se quedó dormido cantándote una canción de cuna, dijo que era la que le cantabas cuando era más pequeño y tenía pesadillas-. Le dijo mientras ella se volteaba a ver al niño dormido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mi osito valiente-. Dijo ella, dejando escapar una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del príncipe bombeara locamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La forma en que Regina miraba Henry, contenía tanto amor que se sintió un tanto celoso. Snow nunca lo había mirado así, ni siquiera había mirado a Emma así.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Puedes curarte?-. Le preguntó solo para salir de su ensoñación. Y la vio negar con la cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, le prometí que no usaría la magia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pero es para sanarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No importa para que sea usada, es magia de todas formas-. Le contestó calzándose unas pantuflas –Descansa, estaré en la cocina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No espera… te acompaño-. Dijo acercándose rápidamente y abriendo la puerta para que ella saliera primero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya en la cocina Regina se preparo para cocinar, mientras David fue el encargado de colocar la vajilla y los cubiertos en la mesa. Pero cada vez que se adentraba en la cocina y veía a Regina, su mente volaba a aquella vez que lo invitó a cenar e intentó seducirlo. Aquella historia de cómo supuestamente lo había encontrado… parecía de alguna forma, real y falsa a la vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sentó en uno de los taburetes mirándola cocinar. Se movía con tanta ligereza y la concentración en su rostro la hacia ver tan bella. Notó que bebía un vaso de agua cada poco tiempo y se aclaraba la garganta suavemente. Seguramente le dolía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Tienes algún ungüento para el dolor?-. Le preguntó de la nada haciendo que la morena pegara un brinco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Amm si, en el baño al final del pasillo hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios-. Respondió extrañada, no sabia que a David le doliera algo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El rubio se perdió por el pasillo y al poco tiempo volvió con el botiquín. Lo examinó dándose cuenta que Regina tenía todo un arsenal de curaciones para niños. Había gasas, guantes, mascarillas, tijeras, pinzas, termómetro, pañuelos, alcohol, bolsas de frio térmico y hasta un bloc de notas con un lápiz. Todos los tamaños de banditas de dibujos animados de los héroes de marvel al completo. Lo identifico rápidamente por los comics de Henry, hasta una linterna de Iron man encontró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-A alguien le gusta mucho Avengers-. Comentó y su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la risa espontánea de Regina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Un poco-. Respondió mirándolo, aún con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro y se sentó en uno de los taburetes a su lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Henry se cae mucho? Tienes aquí como para abrir tu propia clínica-. Dijo intentando hacerla reír otra vez, pero solo logró una sonrisa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hasta los cuatro años fue bastante inquieto, le gustaba andar corriendo de aquí para allá y siempre se raspaba las rodillas, ahora ya no se cae, pero nunca está de más tener todo lo necesario con un niño en casa. ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eh… si, si aquí está-. Dijo mostrándole el ungüento antiinflamatorio. Cogió un poco de ungüento y se acerco a ella. –Déjame ver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Qué?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Dijiste que no usarías magia, déjame ponerte un poco de ungüento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Regina… déjame curarte ¿Si?-. Ella se debatió internamente por un par de segundos y luego suspiró.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces el rubio cogió su barbilla, elevándola un poco para tener una mejor vista de su cuello. Sintió su estomago hacerse un nudo al ver la delicada piel lastimada, y tan suavemente como pudo, comenzó a esparcir el ungüento con sus dedos, Regina se estremeció y él miró a su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, seguramente por dolor. Tenía la piel más suave que hubiera tocado en su vida y se preguntó que se sentiría tener esa porción de piel en su boca, contra su lengua… Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos pensaba? Esta mujer había lastimado a su familia por años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando ella abrió los ojos y los suyos se perdieron en ellos. ¿Siempre habían sido tan hermosos? Sus ojos inconscientemente se desviaron a sus labios y ahora lo único que quería era besarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos estaban atrapados en el otro, y David comenzó lentamente acercarse a ella. Pero fueron interrumpidos por la campanilla del horno, y Regina se alejó rápidamente de él, como si quemara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?¿La iba a besar? Era un hombre casado, por dios.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pronto se escucharon unos pasos apresurados bajando la escalera, y Henry apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Mamá!-. Dijo antes de correr hacia ella y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que casi se besaron en la cocina. Y ambos intentaron dejar ese hecho en el olvido, pero no dejaron de estar cada vez más tiempo juntos. Ya fuera cuidando a Henry, cenando en casa de Regina o buscando alguna forma de traer a Snow y Emma devuelta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hablaron. Hablaron un montón, incluso se contaron cosas que jamás le habían contado a nadie. Cosas como, la vida de cada uno cuando eran niños. David se sorprendió enormemente al saber que Granny había trabajado en su casa cuando era niña y que prácticamente se había criado como hermanas con Ruby. Pero Cora la había echado y su relación había quedado olvidada en el pasado. También supo que su hermano James y ella se habían conocido en su adolescencia y se habían vuelto muy amigos hasta el día de su muerte. El rubio se dio cuenta que ella se culpaba de su muerte, si ella no hubiera hacho ese trato con Rumpel, James nunca hubiera peleado con ese bárbaro, para impresionar a Midas. Él la hizo ver que eso no era su culpa. Y ella le contó los sueños y esperanzas que tenia su hermano y nunca pudo llevar a cabo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David le contó cómo fue que aprendió a usar la espada, haciéndola reír a carcajadas al saber la forma en que le enseño esa chica. También le contó sobre su padre, de cómo había vivido y la forma en que había muerto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue entonces que Regina le contó su historia con Daniel, de cómo su madre lo había matado frente a ella porque Snow le había contado su secreto. De que ni siquiera pudo llorar su perdida, porque la casaron con el rey inmediatamente. Le contó también de lo horrible que fue su noche de bodas y todas las demás noches que vinieron por delante, incrementando más su odio hacia la niña.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David quedó sin palabras al saber aquello, y lo único que pudo hacer fue envolverla fuertemente con sus brazos y dejar que llorara. Mientras lo hacía se preguntó ¿Cómo fue que no se volvió malvada mucho antes? Luego que se calmara, le agradeció que le confiara aquello y limpió sus lágrimas. Entonces ella le hizo reír al contarle que James siempre bailaba como un chimpancé cuando ella estaba triste, solo para sacarle una sonrisa. El rubio no lo pensó y se puso a bailar como uno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ese mismo día fueron con Henry a cenar a la cafetería. Y cuando David fue a pagar Ruby lo interceptó preguntándole que eran todas eras miraditas que le daba a la reina y él no supo responderle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No entendía porqué, pero cada día quería pasar más tiempo con la morena, hacerla sonreír, escuchar su risa, envolverla en sus brazos… besarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al día siguiente fue Granny quien le preguntó a Regina directamente que se tramaba con David. Ella le contestó que solo lo estaba ayudando a traer a Snow y Emma devuelta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero todo cambió unos días después cuando ambos fueron al mausoleo a buscar información en los libros que Regina alli tenía y David descubrió una habitación oculta. Encontrarse con todos esos vestidos que en el bosque encantado lo habían vuelto loco… después de todo él no era ciego y Regina era preciosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su mente se esfumó al mirarla nuevamente y como si estuviera en piloto automático se acercó a ella y cogiendo su rostro se apoderó de sus labios.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorprendida Regina se separó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Le preguntó una vez que encontró la voz, pero él solo la volvió a besar y ella correspondió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La ropa voló rápidamente hacia todos lados. Ansiaban sentir la piel del otro sobre la suya, la última pieza se esfumó y David se maravillo con lo que tenía enfrente. Cada maravillosa curva lo invitaba a probar el más suculento manjar. La tomó en brazos maravillándose de lo pequeña que era y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, llenó de besos su cuerpo, venerando a la diosa con la que tenía entre manos. Se quitó el bóxer que los separaba y se hundió en su calor. Su estrechez casi lo hace terminar sin siquiera haber empezado. Tomó un par de respiraciones para calmarse y se encontró con sus ojos. ¡Dios, era tan hermosa! La besó por todo lo que valía y más. Los gemidos y sonidos de ella, lo volvían loco. Y él no quería estar en ningún lado más, que allí haciéndole el amor en aquella habitación del mausoleo por toda la eternidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las demás nubes ocuparon el cielo y llenaron la tierra de lluvia, pero el sol se escondió. El sol estaba muy triste. Y llovió mucho, sucedieron días de lluvia y noches de luna, pero el sol no quería aparecer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se había enamorado. Estaba total y absolutamente enamorada de David. ¿Y cómo no? Si era totalmente encantador, realmente le hacía justicia al apodo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las lobas se dieron cuenta inmediatamente que algo había ocurrido ente ellos, quizás fuera por el olfato de lobo o ellos dos fueron muy evidentes durante la cena. La cosa es que sabían. Y Regina se sintió avergonzada de que lo hicieran, tal vez fuera porque consideraba más su madre a Granny que a Cora. Pero saberse implicada con un hombre casado la abrumó y se alejó de él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David en cambio no sabía que sentía. Amaba a Snow… pero lo que estaba sintiendo por Regina era incluso más fuerte, llegó a pensar que había sido embrujado. Pero eso lo descartó inmediatamente cuando Regina se comenzó a alejar de él. Ponía cualquier escusa para estar lejos. Hasta se acercó a Jefferson, cuando Henry y Grace se juntaban a jugar. Eso lo ponía furioso, la mirada que le echaba el sombrerero no era para nada amistosa, ni de odio. Era una mirada absolutamente lujuriosa y él estaba irremediablemente celoso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba tan confundido… no tenía con quien hablar de lo que le ocurría, no tenía ningún amigo, todos eran amigos de su esposa. La única amiga que tenía era Regina y no podía hablar con ella. Entonces una noche se puso a beber en la cafetería, se suponía que debía de cuidar de Henry, pero el pequeño pidió quedarse con su madre ya que tendrían "noche de películas" con Grace y Jefferson. Ese tipo… últimamente le salía hasta en la sopa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabía que no tenía el derecho de reclamar nada, después de todo, él era el que estaba casado. Pero su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo aclamaban por estar con la reina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entre trago y trago lo encontró Ruby. Se veía abatido y molesto. Trató de darle ánimo diciendo que pronto encontrarían la manera de traer a Snow y Emma devuelta. Pero rápidamente se fijó que eso no era por lo que estaba tan desanimado. Fue entonces que le aseguró que podía confiar en ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y David lo hizo, le contó todo. Lo cercanos que se habían vuelto Regina y él, lo que había ocurrido en el mausoleo, lo que sentía cada vez que ella lo esquivaba, o estaba con el sombrerero. Y su anhelo de volver a estar con ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La loba lo escuchó sin juzgar y luego sacó su veredicto de todo aquello y le dijo graciosamente "El príncipe encantador se enamoró de la reina malvada" y fue recién, en ese instante, que David se dio cuenta. Se había enamorado de Regina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se había estado sintiendo mal desde el día anterior, con nauseas y sin ganas de comer nada. Esa tarde casi estuvo a punto de desmayarse, si no fuera por Jefferson que la sostuvo hubiera caído al pavimento en plena avenida. Entonces le soltó la estúpida frase de "quizás estés embarazada" que le quedó rondando todo el día en la cabeza. Al llegar a casa, luego de recoger a Henry del colegio, su mente comenzó a sacar cuentas, se suponía que debía de haber menstruado la semana pasada. No quería imaginarse nada, entonces cogió su calendario, y efectivamente tenía un retraso. Toda su vida había sido completamente puntual en sus fechas, como un reloj suizo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recordó rápidamente que esa noche habían quedado de ver películas con Grace y Jefferson, teniendo la escusa de comprar bocadillos podía arrancarse a la tienda y comprar un test de embarazo. Dejó a Henry en casa para que eligiera películas y ella condujo lo más rápido que legalmente pudo. Cogió unas palomitas para microondas, refrescos, un comic nuevo para Henry y varias cajas de test de embarazo. Al llegar a pagar, el enano detrás de la caja registradora la miró con una ceja alzada y ella le regaló la mejor mirada de reina malvada que tenía. El hombrecillo no hizo comentario y se limitó a hacer lo que debía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esa misma noche luego de que Grase y Jefferson se fueron y Henry estaba ya dormido en su cama, procedió a hacerle un test, al ver que demoraba, a su parecer, una eternidad, se hizo otro. Entonces se acercó a ver el primero. Dos rayas. ¿Qué era lo que significaban las dos rayas? Buscó el papelito donde venían las indicaciones y al leer no lo podía creer. Según las dos rayas ella estaba embarazada. Fue entonces que se acercó a la segunda varilla. El mismo resultado. Por descarte se hizo los otros dos test, los que terminaron en el mismo rotundo positivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo era posible? Solo había estado con David una vez… bueno, un día donde lo hicieron muchas, muchas veces. -Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, que inmediatamente borró- Ese no era lo importante ahora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No alcanzó ni siquiera a pensar en lo que haría con esa información, cuando escuchó los gritos de Henry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era oficial, Emma y Snow venían de regreso. Henry extasiado decía que su mamá volvía, rompiéndole el corazón a Regina. Ella ya lo veía claro. Una vez que volvieran, a ella la volverían a encerrar, perdería a Henry, David volvería con su mujer y si se enteraban que estaba embarazada, lo más probable es que también se lo quitaran. No quería creer eso de David, pero no sabia que pensar. Tenía miedo, su mundo se comenzaba a desmoronar y David no podía sostenerle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry se había ido ese día con David para limpiar y decorar el apartamento para la bienvenida de Emma y Snow. Por lo tanto tenía tiempo de sobra para lo que quería hacer. Llegó hasta la cafetería y le pidió a Granny que le guardara unos papeles. A pesar de como era su relación ahora, era la única persona a quien le confiaría algo así. Al volver a casa se encontró con que Henry y David la esperaban con pizza y la película del Capitán América para cenar. Regina evitó el vino a toda costa con la escusa que no se sentía muy bien del estomago y fue perfecto para acompañar también la razón de que no tocara mucho la pizza. Eso funcionó para David, pero no mucho para Henry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Estás enferma? Tú nunca estás enferma ¿Es muy grabe? ¿Te llevamos al hospital?-. Su genuina preocupación por su salud casi la hizo llorar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Segura estas bien?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Uhum, si estoy bien-. Sonrió –Solo necesito un abrazo vitamina de mi pequeño príncipe-. Le dijo haciéndolo reír, hacía mucho que los abrazos vitamina habían quedado olvidados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry le entregó el bol de palomitas a David y se arrodilló en el sillón para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Regina y mecerse de un lado a otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Puedo unirme a su abrazo vitamina?-. Dijo David, ansiando poder tocar a la morena. Henry soltó una risita y con un brazo lo acercó a ellos, produciendo un abrazo triple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regina se sentía demasiado abrumada, sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, los tres juntos parecían la familia perfecta. Aquella que Henry siempre quiso y ella no le pudo dar. Se separó de ellos y se excusó rápidamente diciendo que iría por más palomitas. Al llegar a la cocina, tomó un par de respiraciones para calmarse, pero no le sirvieron de mucho. David entró luego de ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Regina… Regina ¿Por qué estas evitándome?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No estoy evitándote, vengo por palomitas-. Dijo acercándose al microondas sin voltear a verlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No hablo de eso y lo sabes, llevas semanas así. Desde que tu y yo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi David?-. Le interrumpió volteándose rápidamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yo… Regina…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Si crees que me acostaré contigo nuevamente estás muy equivocado… no seré tu amante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡No quiero que lo seas!.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Que bien!, porque mañana llega tu esposa y no quiero que se invente cosas para luego dejarme como la villana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ella no haría eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Tú crees? Porque lo que yo creo, es que si se entera de lo que pasó, lo primero que hará será decir que yo te hechicé-. El silencio de David hablo por si mismo –No puedo creerlo, tú lo haces…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡No! No, es así-. Dijo acercándose a ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Claro que es así!. Yo confíe en ti y tú solo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No, no, Regina… por favor escúchame, sí lo pensé-. Confesó y la morena intentó alejarse –Pero lo descarté inmediatamente. Tienes que entenderme, esto que siento por ti es demasiado grande, no tenerte cerca me vuelve loco-. La sostuvo del rostro para mirarla a los ojos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Qué estas diciendo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Estoy diciendo que te amo-. Confesó y luego la besó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El sonido de algo rompiéndose fue lo que los separó. Al voltear a ver se encontraron con un Henry perplejo y en el suelo el bol de palomitas completamente roto. Sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas hicieron que el corazón de Regina se apretara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Henry…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Creí que habías cambiado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Henry déjanos explicarte-. Intentó David.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sigues siendo la misma… ¡SIGUES SIENDO LA MISMA BRUJA MALVA DE LA QUE TODOS HABLAN! ¡DEJA DE LASTIMAR A MI FAMILIA Y VETE DE UNA VEZ!-. Le gritó y luego salió corriendo de la casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Voy a hablar con él-. Le dijo David antes de tratar de alcanzar al niño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así fue como retrocedió todo lo que había estado avanzando en su relación con Henry. Su pequeño príncipe la odiaba. Pero ella le cumplió su último deseo. Dejó Storybrooke, lo dejó a él y dejo a David.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fin flashback</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alarmadas por la situación la luna y las demás nubes se vieron obligadas a intervenir de nuevo. Decidieron dejar que el sol y la pequeña nube se vieran pero solo una vez al mes. Y ocurrió que de la unión de los dos contrarios nació la cosa más bella que ninguno de ellos, ni tampoco los seres que habitan la tierra habían visto antes, ocurrió que de esta unión nació el arcoíris.</p><p>-Mi pequeño arcoíris-. Le dijo al pequeño y él le respondió con una sonrisa. Definitivamente, James era el arcoíris después de toda esa tormenta.</p><p>Cómo le gustaría que Henry estuviera con ellos. Él siempre quiso un hermanito y ella nunca pudo dárselo. Ahora que lo tenía, su pequeño príncipe no estaba.</p><p>Y David… ah, como anhelaba sus brazos protectores a su alrededor. Lo necesitó tanto durante todo el embarazo.</p><p>-¿Creí que tenías sueño?-. Le dijo al bebé y este le volvió a sonreír. Era un niño muy despierto para su corta edad.</p><p>Una brisa la hizo temblar, ya era hora de volver a casa. Cogió la sillita de bebé y la colocó en el cochecito. Este cochecito era más avanzado y más práctico que el que tenía Henry. Agradeció mentalmente una vez más a la vendedora de la tienda que se lo recomendó.</p><p>.</p><p>Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, se asomó su vecina del frente. Era toda una chismosa.</p><p>-¡Srta Regina! Hace un rato llego su novio con unas personas-. Le dijo.</p><p>-Sra Rose, ya le he dicho que Jefferson es mi amigo, no mi novio-. Respondió la morena ya un tanto fría.</p><p>-¡Sí claro!… yo solo le decía-. Contestó ofuscada y volvió a entrar a su apartamento. El comportamiento de la anciana hizo sonreír a Regina.</p><p>Sí… Jefferson y Grace también habían dejado Storybrooke, varios meses después que Regina.</p><p>Puesto que la morena era la única, a parte de Henry y Emma que podía dejar el pueblo sin el riesgo de perder sus recuerdos. Jefferson tuvo que ideárselas con pociones y un trato con Gold. Pero se habían ido y no pensaban en volver nunca más. Fue él quien la acompaño los últimos meses del embarazo y durante el parto. Aún la molestaba diciendo que le debía una mano nueva, de tanto que se la apretó.</p><p>Entró al departamento dejando el cochecito a un costado de la puerta. El departamento era lo suficientemente grande y en ese lugar no molestaba. Cogió a James, que en el camino se había dormido y se encaminó hasta su habitación para meterlo en la cuna, pero al entrar en la sala se llevó una sorpresa.</p><p>-¡Mamá!</p><p>-¿Henry?-. Se levantó del sofá y un tanto temeroso y avergonzado se acercó a su madre –Por favor perdóname, dije cosas muy horribles la última vez-. Se abrazó a su cintura enterrando –Perdón mamá, no me dejes otra vez, no quiero que te vayas-. Dijo llorando y ella lo abrazó lo más que pudo aún teniendo a James en sus brazos.</p><p>-Si quieres yo sostengo a mi sobrinito-. Le dijo Jefferson acercándose.</p><p>Ella le entregó al bebé y abrazó fuertemente al jovencito llorando.</p><p>-No tengo nada que perdonarte mi pequeño príncipe-. Le dijo besando su cabeza y el niño lloró más fuerte. Ella levantó la mirada encontrándose con ese par de ojos azules que la atormentaban en sueños. Lucía un tanto ojeroso y con una incipiente barba de pocos días, sus ojos iban de ella al bebé en los brazos de Jefferson. –David-. Le llamó y toda su atención se centró en ella.</p><p>-Tienes un bebé-. Fue lo único que su cerebro le permitió decir.</p><p>-¿Es tuyo?-. Preguntó Henry y ella asintió –¿O sea que es mi hermanito?-. La ilusión en los ojos de Henry hizo vibrar de alegría el corazón de Regina. Se separó del niño y tomó nuevamente al bebé de los brazos de Jefferson.</p><p>-Sí, este es tu hermanito James-. Le dijo mostrándole al pequeño que dormía sin molestarle el ruido ni las voces –Lleva ese nombre en honor a su tío-. Dijo mirando esta vez a David, a quien el semblante le cambió inmediatamente al procesar esa frase.</p><p>-¿Es hijo mío?-. Preguntó y Regina sonrió –¡Es hijo mío!-. Dijo esta vez, soltando una carcajada llena de emoción despertando a James y contrario a lo que David pensó, el bebé no lloró. Más bien les sonrió a su mamá y al niño que lo miraba.</p><p>-¡Tiene los ojos de David!-. Dijo Henry y el bebé gorjeó intentando hablar con él. –Hola James, soy tu hermano mayor Henry-. Le dijo y el bebé le sonrió como si le entendiera. –Y ese loco que te despertó es tu papá.</p><p>-¿Henry, quieres acompañarme a buscar a Grace?-. Le dijo Jefferson, para dejar que los adultos conversaran tranquilos.</p><p>-¡Claro!-. Dijo y salieron del departamento.</p><p>Regina se sentó en el sillón, esperando la pregunta del millón de dólares. La cuál no llegó. Levantó la vista y se encontró a David con un teléfono en la mano.</p><p>-¿Qué haces?</p><p>-Capturo el momento más feliz de mi vida-. Le respondió y luego se arrodilló frente a ella, acariciando la mejilla del bebé, igualando la sonrisa que él le daba. –Snow y yo nos divorciamos hace meses.</p><p>-¿Qué?¿Por qué?-. Preguntó perpleja.</p><p>-Porque te amo Regina. Te lo había dicho antes-. Le dijo acariciando su mano –No puedo seguir con ella amándote a ti. Además, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. No imaginas lo que nos costó a Henry y a mi convencer a Emma para que nos ayudara a buscarte. Ayudó mucho tener una foto tuya, pero estabas viviendo en Hawai. ¿Qué hacías en Hawai?</p><p>-Vacacionando. En veintiocho años nunca tomé vacaciones-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Haciendo reír al rubio. –Y allí es donde nació James.</p><p>- Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, ver crecer tu pancita, complacer cada uno de tus antojos…</p><p>-Lo siento tanto David.</p><p>-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-. Y ahí estaba la pregunta.</p><p>-Por miedo.</p><p>-¿De mi?</p><p>-¡No! Yo… tenía miedo de que encerraran de nuevo-. Dijo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.</p><p>-No hubiera permitido que eso ocurriera.</p><p>-No, pero tenías que volver con tu familia, la familia que Henry también quería. Además...</p><p>-Además ¿que?</p><p>-Acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada y yo… David me enamoré de ti-. Soltó y la enorme sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del rubio era épica. –Cuando tú me lo confesaste yo ya había tomado la decisión de irme. No quería verlos a ambos irse con la familia feliz a la que pertenecían.</p><p>-¿Estás enamorada de mí?-. Preguntó con cara de bobo enamorado.</p><p>-¿Es lo único que escuchaste de todo lo que dije?</p><p>-Es lo único que me importa ahora. Regina yo quiero una vida contigo, quiero verte al despertar todos los días, hacerte el amor todas las noches, ver crecer tu pancita con todos los hijos que me quieras dar, quiero amarte y que me ames por los siguientes treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años. Si me dices que si, te seguiré a donde quieras ir.</p><p>-¿Cómo decir que no, a una propuesta tan encantadora?</p><p>-¿Es un sí?</p><p>-Si-. Respondió con una gran sonrisa. Y fue entonces que David se inclinó para unir sus labios en un beso, lleno de promesas de un futuro juntos. Ambos sonrieron en medio del beso al sentir las manitas de James en sus rostros. Los gorjeos que hacía, eran definitivamente una muestra de aprobación a que estuvieran juntos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>